Changes
by Hanayami
Summary: Fred has turned into a drunkard ever since Angela left him for some Slytherin guy. And now an old crushs of his is back. But she is also very different from how she was before! Worst part is Fred only recognizes her when he's drunk(no twincest)
1. The Confused Girl Celeste

**Author**: Okay then. I think I better start off with a disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter! . Okay next is this will also have bit of Angst and Humor. I hope you enjoy this! I worked pretty hard on it! Plus I enjoyed writing it alor! P

Chapter 1

How?! How did she not know all of this? How could she not notice? He had already cupped her chin and leaned in to kiss her before he turned around mumbling something. She just stood there staring like an **_IDIOT_**! It did not click! She did not get it! All the signs were there! And how could she not understand that the Mr. Weasley in the Ministry mentioned in the paper or by her father all the time was his father!? All that time she thought he was a **muggle**! How **stupid** could she get! All those years and she never found out! It was a good thing she moved to the states. This was were her eyes opened to the world. She didn't like what she saw but it was better than being sheltered for all of eternity. To be a stupid airhead her whole life! She shuddered every time she thought about it. If she could go back in time she would beat the crap out of herself. She was so thankful to have found new people who showed her what life was really like. She never made friends but she did meet people who helped her. She never really did have any friends. Except for him maybe.

Being rich isn't always good. You're parents tend to hide the world from you behind riches and such. And now after five years she was moving back to England a whole new person. There would be no more pink, no more stupid questions and no more picturing the world as a happy and pure place. It was all black, well thought over words and unsheltered eyes.

A young girl of fifteen walked down the long, carpeted mahogany staircase of her new home. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a sun on it and a flowery pair of pants. She may have hated bright colors but she still had a lot of bright clothes from when she was still stupid. So she had no choice but to wear them. Once again she was in England. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She had just woken up.

"At least I don't get jetlag." The girl muttered to herself. She could feel the carpet under her thin cotton slippers. She didn't like the feeling so she frowned all the way down the staircase.

"Morning sweety!" Her mom said as she kissed the girl on the cheek. Her mother was an inch or two shorter than her and always looked happy. The girl was about 5'3. The girl had her mother's shape of eyes but her dad's color, which was blue.

"What did I say about using conditioner!? You're getting new split ends! And your hair isn't very soft again!" Her mother ran her fingers through her dark brown hair. "Do you want me to burn off your hair!?" Her mother threatened her as she whipped out her wand. The girl jumped back and fell on the stairs with a small cry.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear! Here, let me help you up." Her mom held out her hand and helped the girl up to her feet.

"But seriously, you're hair is getting dry all over again. We may have to use a bit of magic to fix it." Her mom started thinking about spells.

"Later mum. It's too early in the morning for this…" The girl said in a sleepy voice, yawning again. Her mother nodded in agreement and they both made their way to the dinning room.

Sure her family was rich but her parents didn't LOVE to show off. So their house was actually relatively small. And so was their dinning room. The walls were painted different shades of yellow, giving a sunny type of feeling. The bark brown table was a wide square. Each side could fit two people. The chairs were the same shade of brown to match the table. The food was already set and so were three places at the table. Two of the seats were facing each other and the other one was facing an empty side. A middle-aged man who had a lot of white hair growing out from his dark brown tresses occupied one of the two seats facing each other. He was reading the newspaper. This man was her father. Her mother took the seat facing him.

"Celeste?" Her father didn't even bother to look up from the paper. Celeste turned to him and gulped. His tone wasn't very friendly so whatever he was going to say could not be good.

"We are going to stop home schooling you." A sharp and painful cold sensation shot down Celeste's spine.

"What?!" She thought. But instead she replied, "Why?" Her tone was somewhat polite even if her words were a bit choked. She couldn't really see what his face looked like from behind the paper. But she could see his sharp blue eyes frowning.

"Because I am sick of you wandering around the house like a ghost! You have no friends whatsoever! It's no wonder you hate meeting new people whenever me or your mother have parties. You stay in your room all day writing, drawing or listening to your damn noisy muggle bands!" He started ranting and he had finally put down the paper. Celeste didn't really see a need for him to rant so she got angry as well. This time her mother spoke,

"I-we are so sorry Celeste. But I hope you understand." The tone her mother used was gentle and so sincere. But Celeste knew her father wasn't sorry in the least bit. The girl swallowed her tears and stood there. She had too much pride to cry and she knew it. It had been years since she last cried and she wasn't about to now.

"So where are you moving me to?" Celeste asked, still chocking over her tears. She was having trouble keeping them in. Why was this such a big deal to her? Why did she feel so betrayed? Maybe because she was. But she didn't even like her family. This could be a chance to escape them. This made her feel slightly better. Her father looked back to the newspaper. Celeste wanted to grab the paper and shove it down his 'filthy' throat.

"We're going to move you to Hogwarts." Her father said bluntly. Her mother gave her an apologetic look, which didn't help at all. Celeste turned around and stormed up to her room. This wasn't the best way to start the morning.

Through the barrier and on to platform nine and three quarters was where Celeste found herself the start of September which was a few weeks from when she moved to England. She could see all the people smiling, laughing and a few crying. Didn't want to leave home she guessed. She caught a few people giving her looks of fright, curiosity or disapproval. Her mother noticed too and she placed her hand gently on her daughter's shoulder.

"I told you. You should have worn a really, really dark blue shirt. So dark that it looks black. So if people ask you, you can say that you're not wearing all black and your shirt is blue!" Her mother said cheerfully. This only amused Celeste slightly.

"Haha. Thanks mom." Celeste said rather glumly. She was still very upset about everything. And the bright red train was only making things worse. The fact that it was so bright was annoying her really bad. Then her father came up from behind her with the cart.

"Come on. Let's go find you a compartment." Her father said in an unpleasant tone, agitating Celeste further. But she just nodded silently and followed her father into the train. As the two walked through the train people kind of drifted off. Both father and daughter had cold looks on their faces that stopped conversations. They both looked like they would explode at any second. But neither of them did. In the end Celeste's father chose a compartment in the far back of the train. Her father put her trunk inside. He looked to his daughter and studied her with his blue eyes. He turned to leave but said,

"Now I don't want you leaving this compartment when the train starts moving. No boys, or do not be alone with them. Have girls for company. Don't talk to any suspicious looking boys and follow all the school rules." When her father had finished he walked off and left Celeste just standing there. She was in shock. She stood there. Stared. She could not believe this. Slowly she went inside the compartment and sat down. After the girl sat down she could feel waves of anger sweep through her. Her lips slowly formed into a snarl.

"That bastard!" Celeste screamed in her mind as she lunged forward and slammed her fist on the seat in front of her. She fell on her knees and sat there on the floor brooding thought of hatred. She started rubbing her fist, which was now slightly sore. Suddenly a thought hit her and she scrambled up to her feet and hastily made her way out of the compartment. There was no doubt that even after this her parents would want to spend their last few moments with her. She could already see her mother at the window telling her to come out and at least give her one last hug. But where exactly would she go? Where would she hide? No where.

"It's not like I want a guy with me! Bloody hell. My dad still thinks I'm ten—no! Five!" Celeste hit her head for saying ten. She just couldn't get him out of her mind could she? Ten was the age he had tried to kiss her. She stood by the door of her compartment and leaned on the wall. She really didn't really go anywhere. She got distracted by him. Her mind drifted off somewhere else as she thought about him. A few days after he tried to kiss her she moved to the States.

"Oh my god! Is that a goth?" These words snapped Celeste back to reality. She turned to see two young girls staring at her. The girls squealed and ran off. Celeste figured they were first years. Her parents had briefed her on everything about Hogwarts like the sorting, the houses and everything else that was legal there. How typical of them. Celeste looked down at her clothes and sighed.

"I don't look that bad." She grumbled. All she was wearing was a black T-shirt, black pants and black rubber shoes. There were no spikes or black makeup. Well, her nails were painted back too but that was it. She wasn't really a 'goth' as some people would put it. She just really didn't like colors that much.

"Celeste? Celeste baby? Are you there?" Her mother called from the compartment window. Celeste pressed herself against the wall and held her breath. Her mother continued calling her. Eventually she stopped and started talking to someone. That someone would most likely be her father. She heard something like an exasperated sigh.

"Celeste! Get out here now!" Her father's voice boomed. His call was so loud that people stopped talking. But after a bit they started to chatter away once more. Celeste remained glued to the wall behind her. Tension was thick in the air and Celeste had clenched her fists. There was a long and uneasy silence.

"I guess she's not there." Celeste heard her father grumble. Celeste let out a deep and quiet sigh of relief. She resisted the urge to peek through the door and look out the window. She knew her parents were just outside the window waiting for her to show up. So all the nervous girl did was stand there by the door. Patiently she waited for the time the train would leave. Which, she guessed, would be in roughly two hours. Her family was always early for everything. And that trait usually worked to her disadvantage. Like now, for instance. After a while Celeste's feet started to ache slightly so she quietly slid down the wall and sat down on the floor. She made sure she didn't block the way and then rested her head on the wall. It didn't really mattered if she blocked the hall up with a bunch of big rocks and dragon poo. No one was here anyway. And most of the people that were here already were still outside the train.

"CELESTE!" Her father roared. She was gone for too long and he knew she was trying to avoid them. His booming voice stopped conversations once again. But this time the people stayed quiet. Celeste bit her bottom lip as panic spread through her. This was it. Her dad had completely lost it now. She HAD to hide this time. But where?! She jumped up and sprinted down the corridor as fast as she could. She hadn't though over this choice well because her father was still at her window. He saw her run past.

"CELESTE!" Her father roared much louder than before. The frightened girl dashed around like a mad man looking for a place to hide. There was no place to stay until the train left. The washroom was too obvious a place. Her father wasn't put in Ravenclaw for nothing!

"There you are Celeste!" She heard her father snarl behind her. She whipped her head around and saw her father glaring down at her. The fact that her father was so tall made everything so much worse. Her father grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the nearest wall with a loud thud. The man's grip was tight around her neck. She coughed and let out a gagging sound. Her father's sharp eyes were blazing with furry.

"I have been nice to you for the longest time! I have stopped myself from hitting you! Ever since you started wearing your black you have been driving me crazy! We give you a good life and this is what we get in return? An ungrateful child who thinks she has the worst life the world?!" Her father hissed at her. She struggled to get free and dug her nails into her father's hand. Then she could feel it. She couldn't hold her tears in anymore. They forced their way out of her eyes and poured down her cheeks. They wouldn't stop flowing. After what seemed like forever her father finally let go of her.

"Come on. Your mother is waiting for you outside." Her father barked as he stated to walk off. Still crying silently Celeste followed her father at a great distance. Her father turned to her and ordered her to come closer. She only stepped closer twice so he glared at her.

"What is wrong with you, huh?" Her father shouted at her as he took great strides towards her. "Do you want me to hit you again?" Celeste didn't answer him or respond in anyway, pissing her dad off even more. He raised his hand and gave her a swift slap across her cheek. Celeste stumbled and eventually fell over. Her father walked to her quickly and took a fist full of her hair and dragged her out of the train even before she could get up. Celeste had to close her eyes as the tears streamed down her face once more. Her eyes stung from the tears, a madman was pulling her hair and people were staring at her and her rampaging father. Once she felt her father stop and let go if her hair she fell onto the cold cement floor in a fetal position. Slowly she opened her eyes and even if her vision was blurred by her tears she still saw both her parents glaring at her.

"Why were you hiding from us?" Her mother asked in a cold voice. Celeste didn't answer again. The girl just lay there on the cold cement looking at all the people who were staring at her and her parents. Her father grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Stand up you little bitch! Don't act like you're a child!" Her father barked. Celeste wobbled a bit but managed to stay on her feet. Her mother slapped her.

"Answer me Celeste!" Her mother shrieked. Once again her mother had gotten mad. She thought it better to keep quiet. Or else her mother would turn whatever she said to justify her actions against her. This was experience she had gained through her life. Her mother was never very reasonable and her father was just a bastard. When Celeste didn't answer her mother just backed up and raised her hands as if to surrender.

"Fine. Fine. If you won't answer we will leave you alone. Come on honey let's go." Her mother said as she took her husband's arm. Together the two walked past the barrier. Celeste just stood there for a while. Then she turned to the people who were staring at her. She shot them all icy looks and they all turned away to talk or do whatever they were doing before this incident. Now Celeste was feeling worse about this whole going to Hogwarts than she did originally. With a newfound hatred for her parents the girl wiped her eyes and made her way back into the train. After a long walk Celeste reached her compartment and sat there quietly, thinking about ways to get back at her parents. After about ten minutes something caught her eye. Her mother was walking back through the barrier. Most likely to scold her again about things she had newly thought of. Quickly Celeste hit the floor.

"Damn this…." Celeste muttered as she slowly crawled out of her room. Her mother still didn't look very pleased. Celeste needed a place to hide and this time she wasn't going to run around like some dumb hamster. Once she knew she couldn't be seen from the compartment window Celeste ran down the corridor opposite her compartment past some red haired boy and stopped in front of a random compartment.

Chapter 1 End  
**Author:** If you still havn't given up in reading this fic please Review! I love reviews! I give all my reviewers a cookie! O.Owaves cookie in air


	2. The Drunkard

Author's note: Thank you so much Shigure'sflower for reviewing! You are the only reason i am updating! XP

-Chapter 2 Start-

"Jesus Christ Fred! How many of those did you drink!" George asked his twin brother who, at the moment, was as wasted as any guy could possibly get. George was currently glaring at the empty bottles of Fire Whiskey on the floor. It was like a carpet of glass bottles! Fred just glared at him.

"Ah, lay off yah no good sonovabitch!" Fred said in a somewhat slurred voice as he did some sort of awkward wave. George looked to his twin who was sprawled on the seat of their compartment. With a sigh he said,

"Fred. We're brothers! Twins in fact! If my mum is a bitch, so is yours!" George said slowly like he was talking to a retarded child. But at the moment that was what Fred resembled. All Fred did to respond was gurgle slightly and wave his hand. George sighed again and stared at his brother. He was such a mess. When Angela had dumped him for some Slytherin guy, Fred took it as if it were a shot to the heart. George sat down and rested his arms on his knees then glared at his brother. Because one stupid break up was not a good reason to turn into a hard core alcoholic.

"Fred?"

"What?" The drunk twin snapped.

"Where did you hide the pills?"

"In the washroom." A long silence.

"I'm going to go get something for you okay? Don't go anywhere and make a goddamn fool of yourself while I'm gone." George said sounding a bit pissed off. Fred shot up from his seat and glared at his twin.

"It better not be that damn thing that makes me all…un-drunk!" Fred snarled. George rolled his eyes and didn't reply. He simply got up and walked out of his compartment to look for those pills Fred had hid in the washroom. The pills made you sober and Fred wasn't exactly happy sober hence he stole and hid them. George closed the compartment door and walked off sighing and talking to himself about how pathetic Fred had become. A black haired girl ran past him but he didn't do anything. She was sort of pretty and all. But Fred came first so he had to get the damn pills.

The compartment door opened and Fred turned to the door. He blinked a bit when he saw a girl about his age standing there. After a short pause the drunken boy swallowed all the spit that had accumulated in his mouth and wiped his face, making sure that there was no drool left.

"Celeste?" He asked with wide eyes. This was very surprising. He hadn't seen her in years! She sure had grown up compared to before. She was a lot skinnier, taller and she had boobs! Her hair was also a lot longer. Damn she was so much prettier than he remembered, even if she was in all black. The girl looked a bit nervous though. Especially when he mentioned her name.

"Celeste baby! How long has it been?" Fred got up from the chair and looked down at the floor. He tried to kick away the bottles on the floor to make space for her, barley succeeding. The girl continued to stare at him with as he started to toss out as much bottles as he could out the window. Once most of them were gone he turned back to her and put on a 'seductive' smile. But since he was as drunk as hell it looked more like a dirty, perverted look. Fred walked closer to Celeste and slowly closed the compartment door behind her.

"So how have you been? Talk to me baby." Fred whispered. The frightened girl opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She was now blushing like mad. Finally she was able to choke out something.

"F-Fred?" She squeaked. He nodded as his smile grew. Her face got even redder as she looked down at the floor, which was now clear of bottles. Fred lifted her chin gently and stared down into her blue eyes. Suddenly there was a loud scream,

"CELESTE!" Fred looked up and around. With a smirk he turned back to her and said,

"I think it's for you." Suddenly to his surprise Celeste stared to remove her shoes and socks hastily. He blinked and opened his mouth to say something until she started to remove her shirt, exposing her white sports bra and the rest of her pale torso. Now the drunken boy's mouth hung open for a while then slowly turned into another dirty look. Quickly the girl opened his brother's trunk and threw her clothes in there. She pulled her wand out of her pants and pointed them at her nails, making the black nail polish disappear. Once she was done she put her want back in her pocket and let her hair down then put her hair tie in his pants pocket.

"Alright then. Make this look convincing!" Celeste hissed as she grabbed him by his shirt. She pulled him with such force he fell on her. The two of them were now lying down on the compartment seat with Fred on top. He didn't understand what exactly 'make it look convincing' meant but he was still having a lot of fun anyway! Fred lunged down at her, brining her into a rough and demanding kiss. Even if she had asked for something like this Celeste was still very surprised. Fred, very drunk, obviously wasn't himself. He parted her mouth forcefully and slid his tongue inside, not caring about she felt. Celeste was shivering. She was so nervous and didn't really want to do this. But…

"Celeste? Oh! I'm so sorry!" Celeste's mother had opened the compartment door and walked in on them. Fred had started to pull away so he could turn to the shocked mother but Celeste pulled him back. Fred raised his eyebrows and smiled as he continued to kiss her. Celeste heard her mother close the compartment door and storm away. The woman's calls and shouts grew distant. Celeste pushed Fred away instantly and whipped her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" Fred asked as he blinked at her. The girl studied him and looked down wards. He was…hard.

"Nothing. Just…never do that to me again! Forget this happened. Actually that shouldn't be a problem. You're so wasted I wouldn't be very surprised if you forgot your birthday after the next time you wake up. Jesus. Did you count how many bottles you drank?" Celeste asked him, clearly very, very annoyed. Fred blinked stupidly then said,

"I lost count after fifteen. Now can we finish? I don't want to get a bad case of blue balls." Fred said like he was talking to some hooker. Celeste noted this and almost strangled him. Then again she did act like one. But she was desperate not to be found by her mom. And her plan did work very well. Her mom didn't find her. But now she had a new problem on her hands, which was how to deal with this drunken idiot.

"Look. I'm sorry about this. But I kinnda…only used you to get away from my mom. Okay? Now you're drunk and all so I know you won't remember this and actually get to hating me…I hope." Celeste said with an uneasy tone of voice. Fred just stared at her for a while then slammed his fist against the wall beside them, making Celeste jump.

"Damn it! What the fuck is wrong with you woman!" Fred shouted. Celeste looked even more alarmed now. Fred was now an angry drunk guy. Wow. She was in deep shit now. But she didn't say anything. Fred noticed she just looked around, listening to the sounds.

"CELESTE! Where are you!" Her mother screamed. The old woman was going in this direction again. Another dirty look grew on Fred's lips. Slowly he started to move closer to Celeste.

"She's coming back. Do you want me to hide you again?" Fred whispered to her. He was about to drool because he was so drunk, but he somehow managed to catch himself and swallow the spit. Celeste got nervous again and tried to move away, her face bright red. Fred noticed that she was now pressing herself against the wall. She heard her mother go past and she looked around.

"Okay! She's gone! You can stop now!" Celeste said, her voice quivering. But Fred didn't stop. He kept going closer to her and Celeste noticed his hand slowly making its way to her chest. Her face became even redder as she closed her eyes. Fred could see her shaking very clearly. But he didn't care. He couldn't. He was too drunk to be thinking straight. Suddenly the compartment door opened.

"Fred! What the bloody hell are you doing!" George shouted as he ran into the compartment. He threw Fred off Celeste and grabbed a couple of small white pills out of his pocket and shoved them inside his drunken twin's mouth. Celeste was just there breathing hard as she watched George hold his twin down.

"Come on woman! Get out of here!" George shouted at Celeste. The frightened girl nodded and opened George's trunk. She pulled out her clothes and just before she left she said to George,

"If he doesn't remember this, don't tell him about it." The girl looked at him with pleading eyes. George just stared at her for a while then nodded. And then Celeste ran off.

Celeste ran down the corridors of the train, wondering where she could go now. Her compartment was completely out of the question because her mother, if she was still looking for her, would look there before leaving. Celeste's heart raced. She was practically running around the place naked.

* * *

"So much for not running around like a stupid hamster!" Celeste grumbled, continuing her search for a place to hide. Once more, she stopped in front of some random compartment. This time she opened the compartment slowly to check if anyone was there. Luckily for her this compartment was empty. So she ran in the compartment, shut the blinds and then the door hastily. With the same speed, Celeste started to put her clothes back on before anyone came into the compartment. Soon enough Celeste was already tying her shoelaces. Once finished she let out a sigh of relief and plopped down on the floor and sat there. 

"Why did I do that with Fred!" She screamed in her mind. Even if she was going to die she normally wouldn't have done that. She hated the prospect of kissing, hugging and or liking anyone except her parents. So why?

"Was it because it was…Fred?" Celeste whispered as she remembered those long hours of the days she would remembered the mischievous little ten year old she used to play with all the time. She would always wonder what he was doing at the moment, if he had found someone new, if he would think about her as well and other things like that. But when her thoughts went as far as dreams of him kissing her, she would push the though away. She didn't like it. She hated love, she told people all the time. But sometimes she doubted it. Did she really hate love?

"No! That's not right! I hate love and I don't like, like Fred! It wouldn't make sense!" But the confused and doubtful knew deep down that she was only lying to herself. But she didn't want to 'like' Fred or anyone else for that matter. She knew that when the idea popped in to her head she had to take off something. Her mother was sure to recognize her if she had all her clothes on. Surely her mother would recognize her daughter's all black attire. It wasn't because of Fred. Celeste could feel a hurricane of contrasting emotions whirl through her. The confused girl buried her face in her hands. She wanted to cry the pain away but couldn't. She couldn't just cry at will no matter how bad she felt unless someone like her parents made her cry. So she sat there on the floor quietly for a long time. She looked up slowly and her dark hair fell lover her face as she mumbled,

"Damn Fred. He tasted so much like alcohol."

-Chapter 2 End-

Author's note: Hope that wasn't so bad...


	3. A Little Girl Named Hail

Author's notes: YAY! one rview! hands cookie to reviewer Thanks so much! This chapter is for you:D

Chapter 3

Fred rubbed his throbbing head and wiped away some spit that had found its way out of his mouth. He looked to George and glared at him as he sat up from his seat. George wasn't really paying much attention though. He was just thinking of something that seemed really important. Fred turned to the window. He noted that the view outside wasn't moving, meaning that they weren't even starting to leave yet.

"Bloody hell George! We haven't even left yet and already you shoved those god damn pills down my throat!" Fred grumbled as he continued to massage his aching head. George looked to his twin and glared at him.

"Look Fred, your drinking a thousand gallons a day makes you a danger to yourself and the people around you!" George shouted. Fred rolled his eyes and George felt anger surge through his body. George lunged at his twin and slammed him against the compartment wall.

"Do you hear me Fred! You have to stop! Don't do this to yourself! You have no idea what you are doing!" George hissed through his teeth, his fingers practically burrowing into his twin's shoulders. Fred cringed a bit from the pain but stared at George, thinking about how stupid his brother was being. If it was anyone else, Fred would have socked him right now.

"What do you mean I don't know what I'm doing? There is nothing wrong with giving a little drink! You're just bloody over reacting!" Fred said with his eyes narrowed. George let go of Fred as he clenched his fists and snarled.

"A little drink!" George shouted as he grabbed Fred by the shirt. "Once or two glasses is a little drink! You drink at least two or three bottles a day you stupid git! Yeah Angela dumped you. So what? No one gives a damn! Get over it and stop bloody drinking! There are a lot more girls out there!" When George finished he slowly realized what he did. He let go of Fred's shirt and frowned at the expression on his brother's face. Fred looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Fred." George said softly. A long silence followed.

"I'm going for a walk." Fred said as he started to leave the compartment. George nodded in response.

* * *

Celeste continued to sit on the empty compartment floor silently. She could hear the people streaming into the train looking for a place to settle in. It must have been near departure time. So no one would catch her sitting on the floor looking like a silly git, Celeste got up and made her way out of the compartment. With her hair down she guessed she looked a bit stranger than usual. As she passed people seemed to find compartments quickly and a slight clearing always seemed to form before her. But maybe that was just her imagination.

"What the bloody hell do I have to do to get a drink in this damn place?" Celeste heard someone behind her grumble. Even if her instincts told her not to, she looked back to see who it was. When her eyes locked with Fred's the red head raised a brow. She turned away quickly and started to walk away again but quicker than before. Fred was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Whoa! Slow down." Fred said as he grabbed her by the arm. His grip was firm and Celeste couldn't pull away. He turned her around and studied her face. Celeste could tell her wasn't drunk anymore. His eyes were focused and his words were no longer slurred and hard to understand. Celeste gulped and couldn't help but like this exact moment. His gray eyes were looking deep into her bright blue ones.

"Have…we met before?" Fred asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly. Celeste's mouth opened slightly but couldn't say anything. She was too nervous. Her words were stuck in her throat so she closed her mouth again. Fred raised a brow again and continued to study her face. Once Celeste had finally calmed herself down she replied in cool tone,

"No. I have never seen you before. Now can you please let go of my arm?" Fred hesitated but slowly let go of Celeste. There was a long pause.

"I know I've seen you from somewhere…." Fred said with a frown.

"That's impossible. I've just moved here from the US and have never been here before." Celeste frowned back at him. Technically she wasn't lying. She had just moved back to England from the US and she had never been on the train before. Fred looked unconvinced but he nodded,

"Right then. I'll be seeing you." Celeste gave him a small wave as she turned and walked back to her compartment, relieved that he didn't ask for her name. But she knew he didn't believe her completely if not at all.

"Finally." Celeste muttered once she reached her compartment. When she opened the door she was surprised to find a small girl inside. The small girl was humming some unknown song with a big smile on her face. She was swinging her legs and swaying her head from side too side making her long curly red hair sway to. The girl slowly turned her head to Celeste and her big smile grew even wider.

"Oh, hello. I take it this is your trunk here." The girl chirped as she pointed to Celeste's trunk. Celeste smiled weakly.

"Um…hi. And yes that is my trunk." Celeste said in a less than friendly tone. She wasn't in the mood to meet new people, much less a perky little girl. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

"I hope you don't mind my being here. But it was quietest here and I so wanted to get away from the dreadful noise the other students were making. My poor ears were already becoming sore." The girl said in the sweetest tone Celeste had ever heard before. It was getting on Celeste's nerves actually.

"No. No. I don't mind at all." Celeste muttered as she closed the compartment door and took a seat in front of the girl. Both girls were silent for a few moments.

"What year are you in?" Asked the girl, breaking the silence. Celeste frowned slightly before answering.

"I actually just moved here from the US. But I think I'll be in 5th year. And you? What year are you in? First?" Celeste threw the question back at her companion.

"I'm in second." Said the girl, the big smile still plastered on her face. This was very surprising for Celeste. The small girl looked like she was eight years old for crying out loud! The girl continued to speak, "And you know about the houses and sorting right?" Celeste nodded and the girl continued speaking. "Good. Well I'm a Slytherin." Celeste could hardly believe it.

But then again, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"So what year will you be in?" The small girl asked her in a chirpy short of voice.

"Fifth year." Was the blunt reply.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sudden swishing of the compartment door. At the open entrance of the compartment stood four big boys with their school robes already on. Celeste noted the patch on their robe. Snakes. They were from Slytherin, Celeste guessed. 6th year maybe? They were a mean looking bunch. Big, fat, ugly, buff looking. They took one look at Celeste and frowned. They didn't seem to notice the little girl though.

"What are you doing in **our** compartment?" The smallest in the group snapped he had a strangely high-pitched voice. This boy may have been the smallest in his group, but he was still very big. All of them had to be at least five feet, five inches and even bigger around.

"Okay…maybe that 'more around thing is an exaggeration…they're actually buff." Celeste thought as she successfully hid a great peal of laughter. After a bit of silence Celeste looked at them with the coldest expression she could come up with.

"Your compartment?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah! This is our compartment! So beat it slut!" Another one snapped. He had the worst skin but a voice that suited him. The four boys puffed out their chests to look more threatening. It looked ridiculous, but Celeste got scared anyway. She knew any of these boys could beat her up really bad. She didn't need another beating right after what her parents put her through a while ago.

"Well? What are you waiting for bastich?" The biggest one of the group growled as he went closer to Celeste. He was just about to grab Celeste by her hair when the small girl made a coughing sound. Everyone turned to look at the girl. All four boys went pale. Celeste stared at them and then at the girl, confused as hell.

"Hail." One of the boys managed to whisper after a long and tense silence. The small girl flashed the boys a wide smile.

"Hi! How was your summer, boys? Fun?" The small girl's voice was now even more sickening sweet than before. Celeste's stomach started to churn. The small girl spoke again, "Now please Luis, back away from by friend." The girl said as she smiled at the tallest boy. The boy backed away from Celeste and looked to his friends.

"Let's go. There are a lot of other compartments in the train." One of the boys said just before they closed the compartment door and walked off. Celeste continued to stare at Hail looking very stupid and confused.

"So as I was saying, my name is Marry Hail. What's your name?" The girl asked Celeste, completely ignoring Celeste's confused stares.

"What just happened?" Celeste asked, her eyes narrowing. Marry just continued to smile.

"Your name, miss. What is you name? Mat I have it please?" Marry said, her voice brimming with sweetness. Celeste's stomach lurched at the sweetness. She wasn't in the mood for it. Not now.

"Celeste Star." Celeste hissed between her teeth. At this, Marry's face brightened. Her smile seemed different now. It seemed…genuine.

"Celeste Star? You mean the only child of…the Stars?" Marry said excitedly. Celeste held in a groan. She had forgotten that the Malfoy's son went to this school. She figured he was very powerful and popular in some way for his wealth. But the thing was, her family was a lot more powerful than the Malfoy's and richer too. The difference was, her family didn't have to work for the dark lord to get where they were now.

But that didn't matter. Point is people will think: 'Celeste equals brimming with power. If you become Celeste's friend you gain power.'

"Yes I am." Celeste said, afraid of what Marry would do next. There was another silence. Celeste was stating to find them very annoying. They were happening too often today.

"This is very interesting. So the Stars have finally moved back to England." Marry said in a whisper, retaining her cheery tone of voice, her hazel eyes studying Celeste. Celeste nodded, her eyes narrowing once again. Marry, for some strange reason, reminded her of a jaguar, circling around its prey. And Celeste was the prey.

"How unfortunate for me. Why is my life such crap?" Celeste thought to herself, frowning deeply.

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter does it. Anyway, if you will be needing any help during the school year you can always come to me." Marry said with her big smile. Celeste nodded. She must be really powerful or something to have been able to scare those fat thugs away.

"Well, it could have been some sort of con! AHG! Why the hell am I so paranoid? She couldn't possibly be conning me! I'm going insane. Is it…Fred's fault. Yeah. It is. Everything is his fault."

Chapter 3 End

Author's notes: There it is! Hope you liked it! X.x


End file.
